Page 1
Digitization #"Nihil aliud scit necessitas quam vincere" -- Syrus #ANGEL/0A? nine levels -- angelic heirarchy #Alba patera -- martian crater #"meme war" (war of meanings) ##sophistries #"Secrets are LIVES" <--> "fact management teams" #"Napoleon of Notting Hill" #THE MAN WHO WAS THURSDAY -- G.K Chesterton #Blue Harvest and See You Next Wednesday #THRONE/6G -- Smuggler -- silhouette -- investgate paris ##"we have reached the acceptable limit. we have attended the ~~ with declenching mechanisms -- and emplacement that we (discute?) (3124461 -- 1351) have created an account? Don't write or contact us, it e-mail doesn't function. If you to enter our contract you may use the "moyens" methods? which we have established. ##CORRECT TRANSLATION: "We find your limits acceptable. We have waited (?) that the elements in question supply promptly - by initiating some mechanisms - to the place that we have discussed. We have created an account holding the first half of the payment, account number 312446, authorization 1351. Do not try and get in contact with us at our address above; It will not work. If you need to contact us you can use the methods that we have already established." #The Reluctant Dictators (Travis Crockett) ##Order of the Cincinatti -- Washington -- coup should America fall ##Illuminati, Trilateral Commission Analysis #This first quote, from Pubilius Syrus' work, Sententiae, is translated to "Necessity knows nothing other than victory." #ANGEL/0A is the first of quite number of references to the classification system used throughout Deus Ex. This first mention comes from the UNATCO Handbook, which goes on to state that the United Nations has nine levels of classification above Top Secret. These levels correspond to those found throughout the game (with a few conspicuously missing), and these are the only classifications seen in the game. I am confident that these levels are fictional, however. The United States has simple clearance levels, and I am unable to find anything about a heirarchy like the one described here with today's UN. #The reference for this crater comes from a sensational piece in the Midnight Sun -- perhaps a foreshadowing to the conspiracy that the remainder of the game contains? Regardless, President Mead is apparently immortalized in a martian crater, according to NASA. #A meme war, or a "war of meanings" was declared by Silhouette not long before the start of the events in Deus Ex. The name is translated as "war of meanings" in-game, but it more directly translates to a "thought war" -- and makes more sense, given the state of Silhouette at the time. This meme war is a war being fought by the media, governments, and "terrorist" units through the course of the game to control the hearts and minds of the average citizen -- and even the player, given the comments of major characters towards the end of the game. A sophistry is an argument made from deceit. #Another excerpt from the UNATCO Handbook -- giving the strong notion that the organization is very militaristic and, for the first time, violently secretive. A "fact management team" is a team of lawyers and PR experts at best, COINTEL units and sabotage operatives at worst. #While the game contains portions of Chesterton's apocalyptic The Man Who Was Thursday, Napoleon of Notting Hill, another of Chesterton's works, this one set in an alternate reality, is referenced here. #''The Man Who Was Thursday'' can be read throughout the game (though upon further research I missed the final snippet, and will be addressed in an addendum), and each passage, like the other books in the game, provide some thoughtful dialogue or events that parallel or augment the story progression seen since the last placement of the book. Thursday isn't as wildly popular as Jacob's Shadow, but has a uniquie writing style and ideas contained in it. #Paul Denton has a few books on order -- Blue Harvest was the working title for Star Wars: Episode VI, and See You Next Wednesday is another film reference, this time to noted film director John Landis. These are fairly inconspicuous references and hard to pick up on without some googling. #This e-mail, from Silhouette to Smuggler (if I remember correctly, and due to the french), states that they have reached some sort of deal, with Smuggler paying Silhouette for services rendered, likely weapons delivery. Interesting, considering the tight spot Silhouette is in by the time you arrive in Paris a few days later. #Fictional author Travis Crockett writes in his book The Reluctant Dictators all about George Washington's Order of the Cincinnati, named for the story of ancient Roman general Cincinnatus, whose call of duty brought him from his farm to the front lines of war, only to have him retire after just two weeks. Originally, the Order was a fallback, shadow government, ready to institute a coup d'etats should the fledgling revolutionary congress fail. The Order of the Cincinnati today stands as a historical one (known as the Society of the Cincinnati) -- dedicated to the promotion of interest in the Revolutionary War. Crocket connects it to the Trilateral Commission ("a think-tank", according to JC), and the Illuminati through its rich and powerful members. Page 2 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages